Glory of God: The Truth Shall set you Free or Give you a Hangover
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: Once again Jack is in the hot seat. This time the women along with Annie dissect his attempt at Romance. Will Jack get a thumbs up or thumbs down from Janet, Sophia and Annie? Does a trip to a new bar chosen by Daniel help Jack get through the night or cause more problems? Is Jacks reputation as a bad ass Colonel in jeopardy with Annie knowing all his secrets? Find out here & enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**(** _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Story**_ **)**

Chapter 1: **Annie Debriefs the Guys**

 **(A/N** _ **: Annie was fun to write so I'm holding her over.**_ **)**

" _ **May the Swartz be with you!"**_ _Jack repeated laughing causing Annie to roll her eyes for the 100_ _th_ _time. Her brother always liked odd ball comedy._ Annie secretly liked them too but she wasn't about to let JJ know that. He was busting a gut at _Yogurt_ showing Lone Star the Space Balls flamethrower when there was a knock at the door.

If she was lucky it would be a salesman to torment. They used to always knock on their door until she started having fun at their expense. Annie's grandparents never dissuaded her because it kept salesmen away for the most part. The other reason was it helped keep her from causing mischief around the house.

Annie opened the door finding a large black man wearing a _Vancouver Canuck_ s ball cap and sweat shirt. He just looked at her with his arms behind his back at parade rest. Beside the mountain of a man was a sandy haired stocky guy in glasses. He was dressed semi formal and looked friendlier than his companion. The guy was quite handsome too she thought.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Murray Teal'C." Daniel spoke giving his standard first contact speech out of habit. 'Murray' just bowed slightly in acknowledgement. ' _I wonder who this is. She might be Jacks sister he mentioned a couple of years ago._ ' Daniel wondered to himself.

"Space Monkey, 'T'! Come inside" Jack said appearing beside his sister. Annie moved to the side letting the two men in then the light bulb went off. "Annie they are..." he started to say only for her to interrupt. "...part of your team JJ. I recognize them from you're pictures." She said offering to shake their hands.

"It is an honor to meet you Jamie Wade." Teal'C replied shaking her hand gently. "I agree Teal'C, Jack isn't very forthcoming on his family sometimes; even with his team." Daniel added shooting Jack an exasperated glare. "Believe me it's a two way street. _**JJ**_ doesn't talk much about you guys except for his _now_ _girlfriend_." Annie replied giving her brother a withering look. Jack rolled his eyes receiving a punch from his sister. Teal'C just watched amused at O'Neill's his friends reaction.

"If the two of you are through badgering me we could go sit in the living room. We haven't missed the Mega Maid scene yet." He said leading them out of the hallway. Teal'C nodded following O'Neill; Space Balls was one of his favorite space comedies as well. "I would like to watch 'Blazing Saddles next O'Neill. Sgt. Nantz informed me that it's a 'GUT BUSTER'." Teal'C requested of his friend. "That's very true, Blazing Saddles it is then." Jack let 'T' know. "Great, now I have two of them to deal with." Annie said faking a serious tone. "...finally! I have someone who agrees with me!" Daniels said mostly to himself earning a glare from both Jack and Teal'C.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink? Jack asked before sitting down himself. "I do not require liquid refreshment at the moment O'Neill. Thank you for inquiring though." Teal'C answered sitting in the overstuffed chair he preferred.

"How about you Space Monkey?" he asked using Daniels nickname on purpose. "I'm fine for now _Jack_." He said irritated being called his space monkey in front of Jamie.

Jack sat on the couch with his sister but on the other end ensuring he was out of reach. "So, what brings you by Daniel? I thought it was date night with the Napoleonic Power Monger?" he asked getting a confused look from Annie and a huff from Daniel. "Janet is the CMO of our base and loves needles." Jack clued her in on Daniels girlfriend acting like it was a high school secret.

"Janet only like sticking you with needles Jack because you're a pain in the ass!" Daniel replied smirking. "I am not a pain in the ass! Am I a pain in the ass 'T'?" Jack asked as Annie laughed at the light banter. "Indeed you are O'Neill. The infirmary is not your preferred location. Your location of choice is Lt. Colonel Carters Lab." Teal'C replied hiding a smile. Being non responsive can be challenging once Daniel Jackson and O'Neill start bickering he thought.

"Traitor..!" Jack replied in jest getting a nod from the Jaffa. Annie burst out laughing no longer able to hold it in. The three men looked at her wondering what had come over her.

"Jamie Ann Wade, what do you find humorous? Teal'C asked wanting to know more about Jacks sibling. "Yes Jamie, please tell me you have a blackmail story I can use on Jack." Daniel almost pleaded. His innocent little sister got an evil smile then looked at JJ's friends.

"Annie, don't you dare. You promised never to repeat _**that**_ story." Her brother warned pointing a finger at her. "I would be most interested in hearing what's on your mind Jamie Ann Wade." Teal'C said ignoring his brother in arms glare. "Oh, now I have to tell your friends JJ. I owe you one anyways for replacing my shampoo with _**caution yellow**_ hair dye on my first day of high school." She told her brother smirking.

"Oh for crying out loud Annie, it came out... _3 months later!_ " Jack replied laughing at the memory but not the punishment he got from his grandparents. Annie just gave her brother an innocent look and turned towards his friends.

"Murray, please call me Annie, my full name makes me feel older than JJ." Her comment caused Daniel to smile broadly. Finally, he had found someone able to counter Jacks insanity. "Oh, believe me Annie. Jack is no older than 15 at best mentally." Daniel added to Jacks discomfort. "Indeed, O'Neill does connect with younglings easily Annie." Teal'C said with a straight face. "Will you guys stop already...I'm right here!" Jack said with a huff secretly enjoying this. He's glad Daniel and 'T' stopped by. He'll have to get the reason why later.

"We know Jack; you're never on the defensive unless Sophia, Janet or Sam is mad at you. Then you try and hide in my office." Daniel replied adding to the fire. "Don't you dare 'T'?" Jack said hiding a smile. "I do not know what you are inferring O'Neill. I am you friend." The big man answered laughing inside his head. Annie laughed out loud doubling over. She missed bantering with her brother. This was refreshing to her. "I love you brother so I'll give you a slight break. _**That**_ story I'll save for an appropriate time." She informed him then smiled widely. "How much of a break is the question." Jack said staring down a grinning sister. Daniel looked at Jack and smiled. "I really like your sister Jack...please continue Annie." He said with glee waiting for blackmail material. Annie reached over patting JJs hand then began.

"JJ's was quite the prankster in high school. The teachers and most of his class mates knew to give him a wide berth on April fool's day. To everyone's surprise JJ didn't pull any pranks, at all! To say the least the whole school was on pins and needles for the entire week." Annie said building up the story while jack just laughed at the memory.

"Oh, believe me. There is no safe place on the base, not even my office. The mountain is filled with bored military pranksters your brother being the ring leader." Daniel crooned then continued. "If you meet Sophia ask her about her hair." Daniel said eyeing his friend. "Indeed, O'Neill still owes Sgt. Rogers a beauty treatment." Teal'C said adding to Jacks discomfort.

"I'm getting me another beer, anyone?" He asked taking their orders then escaped to the kitchen as his sister continued. "Everyone expected a huge prank with it being his senior year." Annie leaned forward then looked back to the kitchen where JJ disappeared too. "I bet no one knows but...JJ was the Valedictorian of his class. He tried to pass it off to Mary Ann, his girlfriend at the time, but she declined just for spite. JJ hates giving speeches." She said smirking. "O'Neill still doesn't like them. General Hammond has to make it an order sometimes." Daniel added with a laugh.

"I heard that Annie. Daniel, be careful or I'll take your rocks away from you!" Jack said returning with two bears and water for Teal'C." Daniel just looked at jack expectantly as Annie took the second beer. "You don't need one right now. You can't handle one beer but you're getting better." Jack said with an evil grin. Teal'C nodded in thanks taking a drink. Annie laughed then continued in her attempt to embarrass JJ.

"The hope was that JJ would be busy with his speech and not have time for a prank." She continued flipping the cap into the potted plant by Daniel making him role his eyes. "...and I was my dear sister, finito and end of story." Jack butted in hoping to end his torment.

"O'Neill, there is more to Annie's tale. I am interested in hearing of these 'pranks'." Teal'C said ending Jacks objection. Daniel laughed almost losing his glasses in the process. He motioned for Annie to continue thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Thank you for the support guys." She said getting a slight bow from Murray. "Janet and Sam will be very interested in Jacks Valedictorian picture if you have one, please say you do!" Daniel said already planning his payback for all his suffering.

"Space Monkey, I can make your lif...ouch why did you do that Annie." Jack asked rubbing the back of his head where she Gibbs smacked him. "You're interrupting, behave while I embarrass you." Jacks response was to stick his tongue out at her. She just pointed her finger at him like the man-child he is.

"You may have been busy but your minions weren't. JJ was the prankster in charge so he issued marching orders." Annie said noticing she had JJ's friends hanging on her every word. "Tony, JJ's egghead friend, helped calculate how much kool-aide they needed to mix with the schools water supply. My brother then had his minions buy up every pack of Orange they could over 5 months." She added giving her brother a wide smile.

Daniel rolled his eyes then pushed up his glassed. "I know she's your sister Jack, you both use the same insults." He said with crossed arms. Both O'Neill's laughed making Daniel harrumph. "Daniel Jackson, the O'Neill's do it to for amusement. Is it not wise to get your under clothes twisted?" Teal'C said secretly adding to the fun. " **Ut Murray** ( _ **You to Murray**_ )!" Daniel replied in Latin." This caused the siblings to burst out in laughter once again. Teal'C smiled inwardly then pressed on ignoring his friend's slight glare.

"O'Neill, it's apparent even as a young adult that your leadership skills were second to no one." The former first prime complimented his brother in arms. Jack just shrugged "George S. Patton had a saying: Lead me, Follow me or get out of my way! I work best when no ones in my way." He then looked at his sister asking her the obvious question.

"How do you know all this Annie? Mr. Pringles never figured out who was responsible." Jack asked truly at a loss. In fact he blamed our rivals, The Trojans. "Tony and I dated a while you were in Germany getting training. He told all about it despite being ABOVE MY PAY GRADE..." she replied.

"He always did like you." Jack said in response. "Any rate...JJ's idea was to turn the schools water supply into a kool-aide. It worked too, so well that it made it into the Guinness World Records. Too bad JJ couldn't take credit for it." Annie said patting his hand knowing this burned him up to this day. "Yeah rub it in Annie...I would have been famous, world renown. " Jack added crossing his arms in a mock huff.

"What reason prevented you from gaining recognition O'Neill?" Teal'C asked mentally noting to look up this Guinness book up. "...probably to keep from going to jail!" Daniel said hitting the nail on the head. "Your friends got your number JJ." She replied with a smirk. Her brother just stuck his tongue out like an impudent child.

"The plan worked out perfect, so perfect that any water outlet came out Orange." Jack said grinning like a chestier cat. Daniel leaned back with laughter imagining the results. "O'Neill; would that include water fountains, toilets, kitchen and other outlets were liquid refreshment colored." Murray concluded getting a nod from his friend.

"Mr. Pringles was none too happy Murray, It took 3 weeks for the kool-aide to clear the system." Annie replied laughing. "Mr. Pringles question me at length though. I was able to keep a straight face along with the others." Jack added causing more fits of laughter.

Teal'C curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted to know why O'Neill's sister suddenly appeared, not that it was of concern. It was more of a curiosity to him. Once the laughter died down sufficiently he would ask Jamie Ann Wade.

"Annie, Am I correct in deducting your visit is timed with your mates, Governor Wades meeting with Governor Tarkin?" he asked in sincerity. Annie looked at Jacks friend and smiled. "When did you become such a political junkie 'T'?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"In my down time O'Neill I immerse myself in all things Tau'ri, politics included." Teal'C said with a nod. The word 'Tau'ri' caught her attention but thought better of asking about it. Murray's direct speech was more of an interest to her anyways. "Understandable 'T', just never pegged you as a news junkie other than your tabloids." Jack answered back before getting up for refills. "It is wise to stay informed all matters." He replied then turned his attention back to Annie.

"You are correct Murray, Charles is at the capital on business so I figured I'd come down for a surprise visit." She answered then continued. "Charles is supposed to call soon letting me know when he's sending the driver back for me." Jack returned with drinks for everyone overhearing Annie's answer. "It sure was a surprise to me. She woke me from a really good dream." He said sitting down after passing out the drinks.

"You took your sweet time too considering it was raining cats and dogs." She replied opening her diet coke. "Then we are most fortunate that the rain has ceased. Our visit to **'** _ **Aliens Bar & Grill**_ **'** will be filled with amusement." Teal'C replied with a nod. Annie's face lit up at the idea. She hadn't been in a theme bar in years.

"Space monkey, you're ditching date night with Janet for the bar!" Jack asked surprised. 'Dam it Teal'C, you aren't sticking to the plan.' Daniel thought to himself. "Jack, you know me better than that...she's letting me go because..." is all he got out as Teal'C interrupted him.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe O'Neill will see through any falsehood attempted. The truth will serve you better." He said deadpan. "Why wouldn't your girlfriend let you inside Daniel, did you make her mad at you?" Annie asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah Daniel, did you make her mad? If you did I'd avoid the infirmary and her big honking needles." Jack added smirking earning him a punch to the arm. "Stop picking on the poor man, you're going to be in his shoes one day soon." Annie admonished her brother.

"Thank you Annie..." Daniel said grinning at Jack. "She planned a girl's night and didn't tell me until the last minute. I believe Janet and Sophia are going to get Sam to tell them all about her date with you." He said with an even bigger grin. Jacks face went blank thinking about the implications. He did expect this but not so soon.

"Dr. Phil has stated it's healthy for women to share _DATE_ experiences." Teal'C added secretly enjoying his friend's terrified look.

"...mmm, you think they'd let me join the discussion Daniel. I could give Samantha interesting information." Annie asked grinning from ear to ear. Annie's question brought Jack out of his thoughts looking at each of his guests. "No, she can go with us if her rides not already on its way. It's been way to long sis'." He added with hope. The last thing he need was for Annie to share stories oh his child hood. The base would know everything in a matter of hours. "Nice try JJ." She replied then continued.

"I'll go get my phone and call Charles. I'm sure he won't mind at all." She said getting up and patting JJ's leg giving him an innocent smile. Jack attempted to get up and follow her only to sit back down. Damn if she didn't get moms ' _Do as your told look_ ' he thought. Daniel took this opportunity to call Janet as well dodging the mental daggers Jack was sending his way.

" _Hey Love, how are things going over there? No Janet, I'm not covering for Jack. Yes I'm sure; he's giving me the evil eye right now. Why am I calling? Can't I call my lovely...Okay, okay! Jacks sister dropped in on him. Yes, the one from Indiana he never talks about. Yes, she's the one married to the hunky governor (roles eyes). No I didn't role my eyes at you (looks around the room). Annie wants to know if she can join your...We'll be over within the hour. Yes his sister keeps him inline, you should see it. See you soon love, bye_." Daniel rubs the bridge of his nose. "Some friend you are Space Monkey, choosing your Napoleonic girlfriend over me." Jack said with a huff.

"Dr. Frasier is more attractive than you O'Neill. Daniel Jackson chose well." Teal'C said deadpan looking between the two. Neither one chose to respond instead keeping quite. Teal'C just made fun of them in one shot. He was learning to humor at their expense Daniel thought.

Annie walked back into the room smiling pretending not to have overheard the conversation. "Good news JJ, Charles says he don't mind. The meeting is going to run into the night so..." she says clapping her hands together. "...I can meet my future sister in-law and her friends. Isn't that just peachy?" she said overly excited.

"It's marvelous, while you gossip and make new friends we'll be at the bar doing manly man stuff, right 'T'?" Jack said getting up with Daniel and Teal'C following suite. "Indeed O'Neill, I will enjoy the challenge of defeating you on a pool table without water." He responded with a nod.

Daniel wrinkled his nose readjusting his glasses then began. "It's called billiards Murray. The game first appeared in Northern Europe in the 15th century. They played it outside..." Daniel said starting a lecture on the history of the game only to be stopped. "Daniel!" Jack said curtly. "Yes Jack..." he replied knowing what was coming next. "Spare us the lecture professor. I need something stronger than beer before you start up thank you very much." He said putting on his Oakley's and favorite cover (Baseball cap, cover is the military term).

Annie looped her arm around Daniels as the group walked towards Jacks 4x4 Ford truck. "I would like to hear the rest if you don't mind. I used to be called 'Little Annie' at the pool hall back home." She said letting Murray open the back door for her. "Thank you Murray, you're a true gentleman." Teal'C bowed then spoke. "You have the bearing of a _Nobel lady_ that the people can relate to." Annie blushed then thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Were burning daylight campers...someone is drinking my whiskey." Jack said bringing the truck to life with a roar. ' _I love that sound almost as much as Carters techno babble_ ' he thought. Teal'C got in the front passenger seat tuning the radio on his favorite sports station, _**XtraSports 1300am**_. Daniel however droned on about billiards and its rich history much to Jacks annoyance. Annie listened intently to Daniel truly interested. She also enjoyed being the annoying little sister. This day was turning out to be more fun than a barrel of monkeys.

 **A/N:** _This is not my best work but I'm satisfied with it for the most part. Your review,s pro & con are welcome. Like Dr. Strange said "_ _ **The warnings should come at the beginning of the spells not the end (or in this case, the chapter!**_ _")._


	2. Chapter 2: Wine, Aliens and Daniel

**Chapter 2** : _**Wine, Aliens & Daniel?**_

A/N: I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter. Writing this was a challenge which caused the delay. I hope it's funny and entertaining for everyone. I will work diligently on the next installment, until then God bless y'all.

Jack stepped out of Janet's house donning his sunglasses then promptly walked to his truck getting in. "O'Neill, did you encounter any trouble inside Dr. Frasier's dwelling? You were inside longer than I expected." Teal'C asked as Jack backed out of her driveway. In doing so Jack had to look out the back window while avoiding a smirking Daniel. "Not one word Space Monkey, not one!" Jack said to his so-called friend. "How about thirteen, you walked right into a lioness den and barely made it out alive!" He replied laughing heartily. Jack just turned back around mumbling under his breath _'should've left you with_ _ **aqua-man'**_ as he put the truck in drive heading out of the addition. "You said 16 words Daniel…" Jack ground out in response.

"Daniel Jackson, are you implying that Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Frasier, Sgt. Rogers and Annie intimidated O'Neill?" the big Jaffa asked straight faced goading his friend to continue. "No, they didn't scare me 'T'. If I can face a battalion of Jaffa why would I be afraid of four women?" Jack said but his words fell on the death ears of Daniel. "Jack, the bar is the other way." He snickered almost losing his glasses. "O'Neill, I believe that you fear no man or alien." Teal'C said leaving out the last part intentionally. "...but you fear four women though!" Daniel added laughing harder as Teal'C mentally smiled.

"Oh for crying out loud..! Just tell me how to get there Space Monkey." Jack crooned while turning around at a Speedway gas station. A man coming out of the doors looked at the passing truck recognizing the occupants. "Where are you going you **SOB's**? You owe me for what you did!" the man said running over to his wife's new **Jeep CJ** __to follow them.

- _I AM Groot_ -

Meanwhile back at Janet's house the four women listened in on the conversation in Jacks truck courtesy of Daniel. All four women held in their laughter until the connection was cut then let loose with fits of laughter. Sophia rolled off the love seat narrowly missing the coffee table. Janet spilled wine on the floor while trying to fill her glass. Annie and Sam laughed so hard that they knocked their heads together on the couch. "Ouch..!" the two new best friends said in unison.

"I've never heard the colonel so flustered before."Sofia said sitting back on love seat still laughing. "This is too good. Daniel is playing his part like a pro. We'll get some great blackmail material won't we Sam?" Janet asked passing the red wine to Annie. "Oh you know it. I'll be able to get blue Jell-O deliveries for a long time." She said with a smile filling her glass before handing it off to Sophia. "Want to know the best part ladies Janet said sitting in her lazy boy smiling devilishly. "What's that Janet, I'm sure JJ will be thrilled." Annie replied grinning. "The bar Daniel is taking Jack, I mean JJ to, is completely themed. The inside is decked out with science fiction memorabilia from every TV show possible." She told her friends as they broke out in more laughter. "The kicker is that the outside looks like a..."

-"We are just too pretty for God to let us die!"-

"Oh for crying out loud Space monkey...a flying saucer!" Jack crooned. "The structure is most appropriate is it not O'Neill." Teal'C said looking at the building with approval. "Wait till you see the interior, there's memorabilia from most SyFy shows along with pictures of UFO sighting from around the world." Daniel added then continued with excitement. "They even have my thesis about the pyramids along one wall." Jack just rolled his eyes trying to ignore his two friends as he parked in the back 40. Lurch was late per usual so Jack decided they'd wait for him. It was mostly to put off entering the bar from hell for long as possible. Daniel kept on talking excitedly as if the place was ancient ruins filled with rocks and or the meaning of life stuff.

Ten agonizing minutes later he heard the rumble of a 4x4 Chevy with dual exhaust coming. "Lurch is here Daniel, I'm sure he'll be interested in the finer points of your lecture." Jack said getting out as their heavy weapons expert parked his truck. "I believe he'll be more interested in the waitresses dressed as Orion slave women." Teal'C said but truth be known he couldn't wait to get have his order taken by one. "Hey guys, we're going to rock this place. If they only knew the truth we'd never pay for a drink again." Ron said putting his cover on. "Indeed SSgt. Nantz, I believe the owners would offer me employment as a spokes alien on their commercials." Teal'C responded contemplating the ideal.

"Lead the way o' fearless leader!" Daniel said to Jack mock bowing with an arm pointing towards the bar. "Fine, but you're paying for the first round space monkey. If we get recognized you're doing the talking!" He said with a huff. "I'll take point, Nantz you got rear guard, fall in!" Jack ordered out of habit. "This is going to be a great night Teal'C. I did some research on their website. There's so much to see we just might have to come back again."Daniel told him. "Indeed, if tonight is enjoyable I'll join you at that time." Teal'C answered back. "All I care about is the Orion Slave girls and Princess Leia servers." Ron said grinning ear to ear. "Indeed, I will inquire about having my photo taken with Leia Organa." Teal'C added with a quick smile no one saw.

Jack stopped turning around to face his friends looking each one in the face. "Is this a bar or a Comic Con convention practice?" he asked mostly looking at Teal'C and Daniel. "Indeed!" was the answer he got from Daniel and Teal'C at the same time. "...peachy, just peachy!" was his only response turning back around.

Once they reached the entrance Teal'C spotted a sign over the entrance doors. "O'Neill, did you not notice the sign above the doors?" he asked his friend in earnest. "What sign 'T'?" Jack asked stepping back outside along with the other two. " _ **NO DROIDS ALLOWED, WE DON'T WANT THEIR KIND HERE!**_ " Ron read out loud. Jack turned to Daniel with a smile. "That means you professor; you'll have to wait with the speeder." He told his friend grinning hugely leaving Daniel dumbstruck. Teal'C and Ron followed Jack inside leaving their friend outside. "...Jaack! I am an archeologist not at professor besides I'm more like Luke!" he said before running inside. "This might not be so bad after all." Jack said watching a waitress dressed like Caprica 6 walk by in a red slinky dress. "Indeed!" Teal'C agreed with him. "Hello nurse!" Lurch said loud enough to get the waitresses attention earning him a smile.

-"Have a Vision, Be Demanding" Collin Powell-

"Jack had better not be looking at _**Caprica's six**_! He can only look at mine!" Sam said glaring at Janet. "Oh, honey...all men do it. In Jacks case I bet he's comparing hers to yours." Her best friend replied taking a drink. Janet knew Sam had a thing for her Co ever since the Broca Divide. She couldn't help but ship them in the base pools ever since. "Why do you think the colonel put you on point so much Sam? I caught him watching the sway of your hips more than once." Sophia said standing up swaying her hips just like Sam as she walked around her chair. Annie burst out laughing bringing Janet back to reality. Janet laughed along with the other two women while Sam's cheeks turned a deep red. "I do walk like that in the field Sophia!" Sam crooned. "Not all the time, just when you're on point with the colonel behind you!" she added falling back into her seat. Sophia's comment earned her a throw pillow aimed at her head narrowly missing it. "JJ told me your aim was deadly, must be the wine affecting it Sam." Annie commented earning her a glare. "Oh be quite, I meant to miss." Sam replied back smirking. Sophia picked up the pillow placing it behind her head. "Thanks Sam, I needed another pillow."

"No more stalling Sam, Cassandra got the sanitized version this morning. Now that she's at a friend's house we want to hear about Jack O'Neill the lady's man!" Janet said refilling Annie's glass then hers. "Yes, please do tell! Is the colonel a gentleman underneath the ' _devil may care' attitude_?" Sophia asked.

Sam smiled then sipped her wine and folded her legs up under her getting comfortable. "Jack caught me so off guard that I was speechless. Instead of driving his truck Jack rented a stretched pearl white limousine. The interior was pearl white with black accents also. I was almost afraid to sit down." She said smiling at the memory from last night. "JJ hates limousines, so he must have wanted to really impress you." Annie informed Sam remembering how he hated riding in the one rented for his grandfathers funeral.

"I only saw it from the window and I was jealous of her." Janet said smirking knowing she had given herself away. "Janet...you were spying on us!" Sam replied in mock shock. "I would have too. My brother is always better behaved when dressed up." Annie added getting nods from the other confirming he still did.

"Did you make out in the back Sam? Jayne and I would have for sure. That's on his bucket list along with the mile high club." Sophia replied with an evil grin. "Be honest Sophia, Jayne wants you on your bac..." Is all Janet got out before the pillow that was formally Sam's landed at Janet's feet. Sam's blush answered their question without speaking. The three women laughed while Sophia hid a smile behind her scowl.

"Your boyfriends name is Jayne like the girls name?" Annie asked surprised at the revelation. Sophia nodded "His father wanted a girl but got a boy." Janet said chuckling thinking about the running joke. "A boy name Sue..." Sophia continued as they all laughed more.

"Anyway, making conversation was awkward at first but we got past it. He even talked about you Annie, briefly though." Sam continued. "We had a little disagreement for awhile but everything is good now." She said then asked Sam about the restaurant. "Yes Sam, tell them where he took you. I've wanted to go there for a long time." Janet replied with a gleam in her eyes. "Where did he take you, the Broadmore?" Sophia asked being sarcastic complete with eye role. "That's exactly where Jack took me. We ate in the...

-I AM ABSOLUTELY FINE. THERE IS NOTHING CRUVUS WITH ME! -

"…Penrose room. I reserved a table for two by the balcony overlooking the water." Jack said after taking a gulp of his mixed drink. Lurch let out a low whistle in approval. "That must have set you back several Benjamin's Sir. My girlfriend keeps hinting about the place." He added finishing off his as well. "Indeed O'Neill, I have watched restaurant review on the Broadmore. It scored 10 out of 10." Teal'C informed the group. "The Penrose Room, wow Jack! I didn't know you owned a three piece suit." Daniel quipped earning him a glare over Jacks whiskey glass.

"Indeed O'Neill does own such a suit. He wore it to Cassandra Frasier's play, Beauty & the Beast." Teal'C informed his be speckled friend. "It was while you were in the land of OZ space monkey." Jack added with a wave of his hand getting the attention of their waitress by mistake.

Said waitress made her way over and eyed the four men barley breaking her character as Sara Connor. She looked over her sunglasses focusing on Jack. "You grunts ready for another round already?" she asked knowingly. "What make you think were in the military, Sara?" Lurch asked enjoying the exchange. "Easy, you all marched in here right behind him…" She pointed out nodding toward Jack. "….then sat only after he did." Sara finished. "Indeed, Sara Connor is correct. You are a worthy advisory." Teal'C added with a nod of approval. Sara gave Teal'C an odd look but let his comment pass instead listening to them bicker.

"This is your fault Jack; I'm supposed to be an archeologist not a brain washed..." Daniel complained but shut up crossing his arms in a huff. Jack smiled then turned his attention to their waitress. "Mr. Grumpy will have another Giggling Yoda _(Star Wars Cocktails)_ and I'll have a Han Solo." Jack said empting his drink. "I would like another Luke Skywalker Blue Milk, It is most refreshing." Teal'C answered placing his order. "Would you like another Chewbacca?" Sara asked writing down the huge mans order of milk which was odd but each to their own. "No, I'll try the Darth Vader Sara. Never know when a Terminator might pop up." Lurch replied flirting a bit with her. "Right…I'll get your orders before those pesky robots ruin your night." She enjoyed her job but sometimes the patron's jokes just fell flat on their faces.

"So Jack…you wore a suit. You must have really wanted to impress Sam then. Oh' and don't forget the limousine and dancing you did." Daniel reiterated to the group. Jack rolled his eyes dramatically then answered as Teal'C focused his attention on him. "Yes Daniel, I rented a white stretched limo. Why is that a big deal?" Jack asked exasperated. Did he really need to be interrogated like a Russian during the cold war?" His three friends looked at each other then back at him before Teal'C spoke. "I believe Daniel Jackson is saying that if you were not serious about romancing Lt. Col. Carter you would not have acted in such a manner." Jack smiled at his so called friends. They knew him well enough to read between the lines. "Exactly….meaning of life stuff Jack!" Daniels bellowed. "Thanks for translating for him Teal'C." he added getting a jab in. Jack went to speak but their waitress came back over with their drinks setting them on the table. "Anything else grunts, we have great appetizers if you want a menu. I can see your going to be her for a while." Sara offered smirking as she watched the guy called Lurch writing on a napkin. "I would like to try your establishment's cheesy fries Sara Conner. I'm haven't eaten since 1200hrs." Teal'C replied getting everyone's agreement.

Sitting at the bar was the same man from the gas station. He was drinking a Boba Fett watching a man that should not be here. The higher ups weren't upset with him surprisingly given the evidence in front of him. Counting Col. O'Neill and the other 3 he'd need more guys for his plans of revenge to work. Pulling out his cell phone the man placed his call.

"Yes Daniel, I know how to dance! Why is that surprising to you?" Jack asked watching is friend getting inebriated. "Oh…I don't know. Maybe it's your lack of social skills when meeting others." Daniel replied looking at his empty glass.

- **Courage:** _**Doing One Brave Thing, and then Run Like Hell**_ -

"Jack could compete and win on Dancing with the stars...!" Sam replied to Sophia with a big grin bringing back the memories of the dances they shared. The other women let out belly laughs not believing Sam's claim. "He is that good and better." She said in a huff to defend her boyfriend. Annie laughed with them feeling the effects of the wine start to hit her.

"I believe you Sam, it the image of JJ being all formal. He did learn to dance form grandma then later on took a dance elective in the Air Force Academy just for everyone's _FYI_." Annie said trying to steady herself. "So, his secret is out. Jack does know how to dance properly then." Janet added with a smirk. "Thanks for the backup Annie." Sam replied then continued. "Yes he does and let me tell you. It was the most fun I ever had with my clothes on." This comment was the opening Sophia was waiting for. She had to wait for the right moment to strike though.

"Cassie told me that her father taught everyone the Robot and Mamba at the father daughter dance. Can you imagine what that looked like?" Janet said doubling over tipping her empty glass. "Oh that would be so damn funny. Jack in a mamba line with kids mentally his age." Annie added losing her balance falling into Sam's shoulder. They all laughed while Janet went to fill her glass with an empty bottle. "Damn, now I have to get another bottle." She said mostly to herself.

Sophia smiled an evil grin then spoke. "So you found out how much fun he was with clothes off then. Were the seats soft enough?" She asked waiting with baited breath for Sam's response. "Sophia…you know better than ask that question?" Janet replied standing up with the empty bottle. "You're right Janet; you ask that after second bottle is half way gone." Annie added getting a thumbs up from both women. "Holy Hanna, did we just go there?" Sam asked looking her friends secretly smiling inside.

"Yes we did, so what do you have to report Sam? We want to know all the details." Sophia asked knowing for certain the bet she placed with Hustler would pay out. "If I were sober I wouldn't want to hear about this but…due tell!" Annie added turning toward Sam.

All eyes were on her. Should she fib a little to spice it up or tell the truth that Jack wanted to wait for the right time Sam thought. "Well… are you going to keep us waiting girlfriend?" Janet asked walking back out with two bottle's of red wine. "I lost my bra out the moon roof." Sam said just to see their response. Janet gave her best friend a weird look while Sophia held her mouth agape. "You lost your bra out the moon roof!" Sophia said in total shock. "Way to go girl, that happened to me senior prom!" she added then covered her mouth surprised she revealed that part of her past. Her mother was furious as was her father.

Annie doubled over in laughter once again because of Sophia's confession and her ignorance. Janet sat down laughing as well at the whole exchange. This night was off to a great start she thought. Good thing Cassie was staying a friend's house overnight.

"Sophia, Sam's pulling your leg." Janet said getting a confused look from her as the bottle made its rounds. "I didn't need a bra because the dress's design. Just to be clear also we only made out like teenagers behind the barn, no sex…yet!" Sam answered her friend then took a long drink smiling crookedly. "Be truthful Sam, you filled the dress out nicely, Jacks expression confirmed that!"  
Janet added just for spite. Sam spit out the wine in shock. "Oh my God Janet, I don't believe you just said that!" She crooned.

"Damn, there goes $200.00 dollars down the drain." Sophia cursed filling her glass. "Does the Pentagon know about all these wagers? It sounds like it's approved past time." Annie asked sipping her wine looking at each of the women. "Oh, honey. The betting on the base goes all the way to the top!" Janet informed her. "The president gets in on it from time to time Annie. I believe he had a bet on Jack and Sam getting together." Sophia informed her slyly. "The president bet on us!" Sam said in a high voice.

"…and got a great payoff too!" Janet replied. "Wow! You guys must do very important work under the mountain then. President Hayes must trust you if he joins in on the betting also." Annie said in awe. "Your damn right we do! We kick ass and take names." Sophia bragged raising her glass in a toast. All four followed her lead with smiles.

Janet downed her little bit of wine then pressed for more information. "Okay, so we have a limo ride, great food and dancing. What else did Mr. Bond impress you with and don't you dare say a…."

- _Kilroy Was Here_ …. _and here_ …. _and here_ ….

"Um…a boat Jack!" Daniel questioned his friend. "What's wrong with a boat? Boats can be romantic Daniel, can't they Teal'C?" Jack asked his friend drinking the last of his blue milk. "Indeed they can O'Neill. Italian Gondolas are a woman's favorite type of water vessel." He informed Daniel. "Where did you find a Gondola in Colorado?" Lurch asked downing his mixed drink.

"Indeed O'Neill, how did you locate a gondola? It is my understanding they only exist in the floating city of Venice." Teal'C added. "I would really, really like to know." Daniel said leaning forward losing his glasses in the cheesy fries. Lurch fished them out holding them up in front of his friend. "Thank you Lurch, I was wondering why there was two of Jack." He replied putting them back on unfazed by the cheese sauce.

Jack rolled his eyes at the sight. "No more Yodas for you Space Monkey." He said as Teal'C removed the glasses then cleaned them. "Wild Bill, a buddy from the glory days has one. He's 3rd generation Italian and can sing too. Sam was completely surprised by the sight of his boat coming up to the dock." Jack said grinning. "I bet she was Sir, could I have his number? Bev and mines 3yr anniversary is coming up so I need a show stopper to get her attention." Lurch asked getting his pen ready.

"I give you my best wishes in your attempt at proposing SSgt. Nantz." Teal'C replied to his friend. "Sure, Wild Bill loves any reason to put the boat to use." Jack answered him. "Um, thanks Teal'C, I didn't say I planned to propose." Lurch replied uncomfortable. _How does he figure out these things so quickly he thought_? Jack laughed at his buddy's perplexed look. "You're going to propose, that's wonderful Ron…we must have a toast then." Daniel said reaching for his empty glass frowning. "Indeed!" Teal'C agreed.

"Wild Bills business number is 1-234-567-8910, tell him lone wolf sent you." Jack said laughing at Daniel trying to get their waitresses attention. "Thanks Sir, I'll call him in a few days. Can we wait till she says yes on the toast guys?" Lurch asked preferring to get a 'yes' first. "Once you have confirmation we shall celebrate then my friend." Teal'C assured him. "But I was looking forward to that drink Teal'C!" Daniel replied finally getting a Cylon Caprica 6s attention.

"Can I get you boys Battle Star Galactica drinks? We have the best ones." She informed the group winking at Jack. "Super, what are they?" Daniel asked leaning back readjusting his now clean glasses. "We have the Cylon Shooter cocktail created by Boomer herself. Then there's the _One Trip_ , great for coffee lovers…" she said with a smile. " **I love coffee**! _One Way Trip for me_!" Daniel replied with a hiccup. "Just what you need Daniel, coffee with a kick." Lurch said with a smirk. A drunk Daniel was always fun. Too bad they weren't at the colonel's house playing truth or dare he thought.

"I'll have Mudders Milk (Firefly) Caprica 6. The concoction sounds delicious." Teal'C answered placing his order. "That particular drink serves three sir; is that for everyone else?" she asked eyeing the big man. "No, that's all him babe. He loves his milk." Lurch said looking over the selection menu. "I'll try the Klingon Blood wine…after all I'm a Ranger." He replied setting down the menu. "And you sir?" Jack thought for a moment then smiled. "I'll have Romulan Ale." He said waiting for the comeback response. "O'Neill, Romulan Ale is forbidden." Teal'C replied with a nod. "You know me, what they don't know won't get me court marshaled." Jack said smirking. "You guys are by far the most interesting customers yet. I'll have your drinks out shortly." Caprica 6 said swaying her hips getting lost in the crowd.

"I'll be right back guys; I need to use the restroom. Teal'C, babysit the professor. I don't want him wondering off and causing a bar fight." Jack told his friend. "Indeed, that would be most unfortunate for the furniture." He replied with a slight bow. "Hey, I don't start fights…that's Lurch or Jack!" Daniel said with indignation. "O'Malley's Space monkey…" Jack answered back. "Yeah, we still aren't allowed back thank you very much. I really loved their steak and potato dinner." Lurch added. "They opened the can of whoop ass, not me." Daniel shot back.

Jack made his way through the crowd passing the bar never noticing Pete Shanahan staring daggers in his back. "Once my boys get here your ass Is mine O'Neill!" He said grinning menacingly.

-" _I Shall Return" General Douglas MacArthur-_ -

LoneWolf O'Neill


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance of Chance

**Chapter 3:** _ **Dance of Chance**_

"A gondola, you're pulling my leg Sam! Gondolas are only found in Venice." Janet slurred a bit then continued. "I bet it was a row boat Janet. Sam's just trying to play it up making us jealous our boyfriends aren't as romantic." Sophia added swinging her empty glass about. "Honestly, Jack's friend, Wild Bill, owns one. He even sings and has the striped shirt." Sam said pleading her case.

"...Wild Bill? He's still alive. That man is crazy enough get one. If Sam says JJ took her on a gondola it's no lie." Annie added pouring her another glass of wine. Sam fist bumped her then accepted the almost empty wine bottle.

"I guess I'll let the colonel slide this time since it was a _romantic boat_." Janet said attempting to get up for another bottle of wine. "I'll get it Janet; sit down before we have to call a doctor for a doctor." Sophia told her friend getting up wobbling into the kitchen. "I'm only letting you do it because you're closer." Janet yelled noticing the other two women laughing at her sitting at an angle. "I meant to sit that way thank you very much." Then she sat upright in the chair.

"Did you melt in his arms?" Janet asked her friend seriously. Sam stopped laughing as a huge smile appeared on her face. "...hey, no fair Janet! You stole my question!" Sophia complained yelling from the kitchen. "I know she did for a fact!" Annie said with a grin like she was holding back on them.

Janet's eyes gleamed with interest wondering what Annie could be hiding. Maybe it could be used to rile up the colonel. Sam blushed more even if that was possible once more confirming that Jack was indeed a closet Romeo. "Do you think the colonel gives classed? Jayne could use some pointers." Sophia asked stepping back into the living room with a bottle of Crown Royal and _**Jack Daniels**_ _**Black**_ label. "You're out of wine so I grabbed the hard stuff." She informed Janet.

"So how do you know our love struck friend melted in Jack's arms? He's very handsome for being grumpy or childish at times." Janet asked Annie. "In high school all the other girls were jealous of Mary Ann. When JJ kissed her between periods he'd dip her leaving the other green with envy. Mary Ann was left dazed many a time. I have no doubt that JJ hasn't lost his touch." She said looking at Sam. "Okay, I won't lie. I melted in his arms hoping for the night never to end. Jack and I shared some things that even surprised me." Sam answered remembering the ride to Steak 'N' Shake and their conversation.

 _ **-History**_ _**never really says goodbye. It says I'll 'see you later'**_.-

Jack walked out of the restroom past a few drunks debating the finer points of The Simpsons. This brought a smile to his face as he made his way back to his friends. Before he could get there Caprica Six motioned him over to where she was. Jack walked over seeing no harm in it as three guys walked in making their way over to Potato head.

"Is there a problem Caprica?" Jack asked stopping on the edge of the dance floor waiting for her response. "Yes there is and you're just the man to solve it. My name is Tiffany by the way." She replied smiling. Jack gave her an odd look as his spidey sense started going off. "How is that Tiffany? I'm nothing special." He asked getting to the point. "Your friends informed me that you're quite the dancer and I'm on break." Tiffany replied looking up at him expectantly.

Jack looked over at his so-called friends waving at him. That is all except for Teal'C who nodded in his direction. "This is not a great idea Tiff, my girlfriend wouldn't understand and they..." Jack said gesturing in the direction of his table then continued. "...are trying to get me into trouble." He added.

"One dance won't hurt besides I'm not dangerous." Tiffany said pulling Jack onto the floor with a jerk. "Tell that to the colonials on Battle Start Galatica!" he replied dryly. "Funny one mister, I never heard that before. It's Just one dance, I promise." Tiffany said with hopeful eyes. "Okay, one dance but you got to answer me on question." Jack replied as he started to dance with her. "What would that be Jack?" she asked moving closer to him. "Did Daniel put you up to this? He's just as much a prankster as me." Jack said putting some distance between them.

He tried to look her in the eyes but the low cut dress left nothing to imagination. She smiled knowing that her looks were not lost on this handsome man. "Your friend did put me up to this. I believe his words were, I want to get even with him for the ancient Egyptian comic book." Jack just laughed out loud as he twirled her without thinking. "That was one of my best pranks I ever pulled on him Jack said.

Tiffany gave him an odd look wondering what they all did. "I see you need an explanation Tiff, we work with NASA setting up observation areas to study space in remote places. I picked up a comic book version of Egyptian hieroglyphs and switched it out one day. Space Monkey was so ticked." Jack told her with a huge smile.

Unbeknownst to Jack he was being recorded by Pete. Daniels plan was working for all the wrong reasons. "Go ahead jerk, I got you now. Sam will dump you like a bad habit for cheating on her like this." Pete said out loud. "When do we get to have some fun Pete?" his friend Matt asked cracking his knuckles. "Yeah, I've been looking forward to paying back some of those Air Force ass hats for a while." Nick added while his other friend, Bill, flirted with a few drunken women. "Soon, here's what where going to do..." Pete informed his group once he got Bills attention.

-There's talk of cake!-

"Based on the ogling eyes of other women I might have had to fight them off. One even tried to cut in on us. The nerve of that woman...if her dress was cut any lower I'd asked her where Roger Rabbit was." Sam said waving her whiskey about angrily. Annie laughed almost spilling her Crown royal. "Your definitely are spending way too much time with the colonel." Sophia added downing her whiskey holding back a gasp from the burning sensation. "Jayne would be proud of you!" Janet said in awe. That stuff really burned going down she thought to herself. "I think she's not spending enough time with Jack. The sooner he asks her to be his wife is the sooner I collect my..." Janet added without thinking.

Annie perked up eyeing the others. "Janet, you bet on when Jacks going to propose?" Sam asked shocked placing a hand over her heart. "I thought you were better than that." She added smirking. " I placed a bet as to when you're moving in with him." Sophia added smiling while trying to pour another drink. Sam had the good sense to excuse herself for a restroom break. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, can't avoid the question." She yelled to her friends retreating form.

"How do you get on this betting and who do I contact?" Annie asked looking at Janet expectantly. "What makes you think I'm the person to ask?" Janet slurred smiling slyly. "Oh, I don't know...maybe it's the fact you're taking notes for this mystery bookie." Annie replied back to a shocked Janet. "I found them when I went for the snacks. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Annie assured smirking as she filled her glass. "It's generally only for military personnel but I'll see what I can do." Janet answered back. "You're defiantly a politician's wife Annie." Sophia said laughing with a unladylike snort.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked walking back into the room filled with laughter. "Not unless you count me telling them about JJ's first date." Annie replied providing cover for the previous conversation. "She's got to hear it, go ahead and retail it again." Sophia said winking at Janet as Sam looked at Annie expectantly. "Well, Mary Ann's father was the mayor for starters." She began her story with.

-Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter. MLK Jr.-

"Go away Nick, I broke up with you three weeks ago. You're not welcome here no more remember!" Tiffany aka Caprica 6 said placing her hands on her hips. If looks could kill daggers would be sticking out of his chest. On lookers watched wondering if a fight would break out between the body builder and Caprica 6's dance partner. Jack stood off to the side watching the big man closely sizing him up. Two of his friends were standing behind him trying to look menacing as well. Jack made a slight hand gesture to his friends prompting them into action. Teal'C and Ron made their way behind Nick's friends a few moments latter just in case they were needed. In coming to Jacks aide meant Daniel was left to his own devices which was a problem in of itself.

Nick approached Tiffany with anger in his eyes. "Is this your new boyfriend, he's a bit old for you, aren't you grandpa?" he sneered while trying to goad Jack per Pete's plan. "No, I wanted to dance and his friends said he knew how unlike you." She said getting upset. Nick stepped forward getting ready to back hand her. Jack noticed this and acted quicker than lightening intercepting his hand inches from Tiffany's face. "Only weaklings hit women, Moe!" Jack said twisting Nicks arm behind his back in one swift motion. Then shoved him hard enough he landed at his friend's feet.

"Get your boss Tiff, this is about to turn ugly." Jack told her as she disappeared into the crowd. "I strongly suggest the three of you leave while you can, bar fights are so _cliché._ " He added acting unconcerned.

Nick got back up cracking his knuckles angrily. "Old man, you're about to get a proper beat down. I'm a Mixed Martial Artist champion." Jack rolled his eyes making the big man even angrier. "Nick approached his opponent figuring he'd move which he did not. Jack dodged and blocked every punch or kick thrown. Jack finally responded by stopping Nicks fist mid strike applying more pressure than he intended. The big man's face was contorting with pain much to his dismay. "You're not doing too well. Maybe your friends could help take out this old man, might be an even fight then." He said shoving Nick back hard on his back clutching the in hurting fist.

Nick growled with anger thinking that the old man before him wasn't so old after all! He won't make that same mistake twice. "I got this guys, I was just testing him!" Nick told Matt and Jeff trying to save face. "If the old man is that cocky lets both take him." Matt said stepping up. "Bring the rain Moe and Curly." Jack said goading the two. The third, guy looked smart enough not o join much to his credit. Ron was behind him so he was a non threat in Jacks eyes.

Both Nick and Matt stepped forward to take on Jack. Matt tried a round house kick which Jack blocked easily then punched him squarely in the family jewels. Matt wailed in pain as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Nick advanced on the two hoping to catch Jack unaware. Matt suddenly to his surprise was twisted around in front of the old man. Nicks foot that was intended for Jack went into his solar plexus causing further suffering for Matt. Jack let go of Matt letting him fall to the floor while he kept an eye on Nick. Jack stepped over Matt casually approaching Nick as he backed up holding up his hands.

Bill attempted to step forward and assist his friend only to fall flat on the floor. Ron Smirked at Teal'C who gave him a nod of approval. "You okay there man? Let me give you a hand up." Ron said placing his boot on his back. "Try to get up and I'll put my size 13 up your ass, understand!" he explained to the prone man. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Bill asked contemplating if he should attempt to get up. "I'm the guy who can end your life and not lose a bit of sleep. If you have a death wish I'll let you up." Ron replied daring him to try and get up. "Indeed, we are O'Neill's friends. Do not attempt to right yourself; there is no cure for death." Teal'C added looking down on the now scared man. Bill had not one, but two large men ready to pounce if he decided to help his buddy. He just nodded lying on the dirty dance floor sneezing from the dust.

-Now What? Col. Jack O'Neill-

"You should see this _**Jamila**_ ( _Arabic for Beautiful_ )! Jack opened a can of whoop ass on this really, really big guy! I mean like Hulk size just not green." Daniel said to Janet over the phone then picked up Jacks drink downing it. "Hold on **Nisa** ( _Arabic for women_ )! I need to get to higher ground. Ugh, did I just talk like Jack?" He replied standing on the bench. "Stop laughing, it's not that funny!" Daniel told her moving around to get a better vantage point while trying to stay up right. "I knew I should have stopped at one beer." He said placing a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. "Jack's holding back, I mean really holding back."He commented. "How would I know why he's in a bar fight?" Daniel asked watching intently.

"No I didn't have anything to do with it! We both know Jack attracts trouble!" he answered seeing his friends maneuver in place. "I am not implying Sam's trouble Janet." Daniel said with a huff. "You're going to get me into trouble." He said hoping down to get closer to the fight passing their waitress Tiffany aka Caprica 6. "Speak up Janet; I can't hear you over the crowd." Daniel replied weaving through the people.

"Okay, okay...here's what I know. I saw him dancing with Caprica 6, our waitress. Then all of a sudden he's in a bar fight." He answered staggering a bit. Daniel held the phone away from his ear at Janet's response. "We were talking about Jacks dancing ability when Tiffany came up with..." Daniel paused once more holding the phone away from his ear. "Who is Tiffany Daniel...and why is she dancing with MY boyfriend? Sam asked through slurred words. He rolled his eyes as if she should know.

"Our waitress, she must have over heard our conversation." Daniel explained making his way to a place he could watch from. "Did he try to tell her no, I have a girlfriend by chance?" she asked yelling something intelligible at Sophia. "I'll ask him once he's done fighting. He's really good in a bar fight Sam, you should see this." He added cheering Jack on. "How did you know Tiffany was dressed as Caprica 6?" Daniel asked innocently. "Damn, he just...that had to hurt!" Daniel commented watching Matt fall to the floor immediately form the fetal position.

"Jack's fine Sam but the guy on the floor could use Janet about now." He said trying to calm Sam down informing her that Jack was not harmed. "Hey Sam, what was that movie where Sean Connery used that finger trick?" Daniel asked watching the big man easily forced to the floor beside his buddy. "...Presto, Pringles...it's something military isn't it? Don't tell me..." Daniel sighed loudly. "I asked you not to tell me it was the Presidio Sam! Hey that's...Look out Jack!" He yelled out causing Sam to semi panic on the other end of the phone.

-There is an old Jaffa saying Gen. Hammond, "They don't build them as they once did." ' **T** '-

Jack ducked under the pool stick aimed at his head by rolling over Nick. Pete over extended himself stumbling a bit yet he kept his balance. "I'm going to lose my job because of you jerk!" he said with malice. Jack rolled into a low attack stance eyeing Potato head up while he talked. "How you managed to plant that evidence I'll never know asshole." Pete said pointing the pool stick at Jack. "Stand and fight me. I'll prove to Samantha who's the better man." He slurred heavily almost stumbling again. Jack stood at full height waving off Teal'C and Ron as he approached Pete. "I'm guessing you're the one that sent Moe, Curly and Larry to teach me a lesson." He asked getting confirmation from Jeff aka Larry as named by Jack. Pete stood his ground attempting to twirl the pool stick like in the movies. "I'm going to feed this to you colonel. Then I'm going to go claim Samantha for myself." He said sneering trying to bait Jack. "Bring it flat foot. Let's see what you got?" Jack replied not taking the bait.

"You asked for it colonel..." Pete said charging his nemesis preparing to strike only to be embarrassed. Jack skillfully grabbed the pool stick from Pete's hands in the blink of an eye. Pete however lost his balance landing near Matt. Jack Twirled the melee weapon in a show of skill like that of a master marshal artist. "Is this what you wanted to look like?" Jack asked then suddenly struck Nick in the groin. "What part of stay down don't you understand Moe?" he asked Nick who was doubling over in pain. Jack then tossed the pool stick to Ron focusing on potato head. Pete took this opportunity to stand and press his luck foolishly. Jack blocked Pete's right hook quickly twisting his arm behind his back.

"Does this hurt Potato head? It looks like it hurts...don't keep an old man waiting!" Jack demanded from Pete. "Not at all, feel's kind of good actually." He answered through gritted teeth. "Right...and you're not a cheating asshole either." Jack replied shoving Pete away. "I suggest you end this now before you get hurt." He added hoping the fool wouldn't heed the warning. Pete just laughed as he stood in front of Jack assuming a boxing stance wobbling from side to side.

"Fine have it your way Potato Head." Pete threw the first punch which Jack deflected easily landing a hard punch to the gut. Pete doubled over gasping for air stumbling back tripping over Nick causing him further pain with an elbow to the gut. Jack approached Pete flexing his fists. He felt stronger than ever before in his life. This was a feeling he never had even during his black opts days yet it felt so natural. "Last chance Potato Head, stay down or I put you to sleep." Jack informed the man as he regained his breath.

Pete stood grinning like the fool he was. "I got your number now colonel...you ready?" he slurred. "Bring it if you think you got it!" Jack replied. Pete threw a combination of punches that failed to connect in his drunken state. The last punch throw gave Jack the opening he needed. Jack put Pete into a sleeper hold in order to end this madness. Pete tried to claw and punch his way out of the hold to no avail. Jack dropped the now unconscious drunk at his feet staring right at cop. "Oh, for crying out loud!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Not one person said a thing until the end of the fight. The crowd whooped and hollered in favor of Jacks victory. Many commented that it was the best bar fight even if it was one sided.

-Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes? TS-

"Who's there Daniel? Talk to me..." Sam almost yelled worried Jack might be in trouble. "Pete's there..! I hope Jack beat's his ass!" she said with malice towards her non-ex boyfriend. "Who's Pete Sam? Should I know this tidbit of information?" Annie asked listening intently to the one sided conversation. Janet quietly informed her about Pete, at least the unclassified parts bringing her up to speed. "Oh, so that's why they are able to be together." Annie replied nodding her head.

"He put Pete asleep...no broken bones! What..? Can I have some satisfaction for what he did?" Sam crooned. Sophia laughed at her friends words partly due to the amount of alcohol consumed. "He's being arrested! Jack didn't do anything wrong, did he?" She asked looking at Janet raising her eyebrows. "Well do something Daniel! You've gotten us out of tight spots before." Sam ordered her friend that's more like a brother. "He's going to talk to the cop. Hopefully he can fix this mess." She said to the three women sitting snickering at her. "What's so funny Sophia?" Sam asked pacing the floor listening to Daniel. "Nothing, just you wanted your boyfriend to open a can of whoop ass on your ex." Sophia replied giggling along with the other two. Sam just rolled her eyes annoyed that she wasn't there herself to do it.

"Daniel...Daniel are you there?" Sam asked tapping the phone then placing it back to her ear as hoping that would work. "They arrested Daniel too Teal'C! Why did they do that? He was just trying to help out like normal." She asked him surprised at the outcome. "He was arrested for interfering with police duties and public intoxication! Oh' for crying out loud!" Sam said earning a death glare from Janet causing both Annie and Sophia to laugh harder. "We'll meet you at the police station to post bail..." She told Teal'C avoiding Janet's stare. "I am perfectly fine to drive Teal'C. What makes you think I'd get arrested for public intoxication too?" Sam asked miffed at the thought. "I am speaking very clearly thank you very much!" she said with a high voice.

"I have not slurred my words at all!" Sam replied hearing "You are drunk off your arse! We all are, besides the keys are put away Sam." Janet told her taking the phone from her friend. "You got my boyfriend arrested so you can bail them both out once we are sober." She informed her friend with a pointed look.

"Would you go to the station and see if you can bail them out Teal'C. I'm sure Daniel will pass out on the ride here. You'll probably have to carry him home out if they let you post bail." Janet asked him politely stumbling into the kitchen to make coffee. "I will attempt to convince law enforcement to release them into my custody Doctor Frasier." Teal'C answered her. "The task may be difficult because of Lt. Smith. He was most uncooperative." He added letting her know of a possible road block. "Do what you can Teal'C, I'll explain it to everyone here." Janet said then ended the call. Five minutes later everyone was up to speed on the situation at hand.

Sam just sat down with crossed arms mumbling to herself. "Don't worry Sam; this isn't JJ's first bar fight or overnight stay in a jail." Annie said trying to calm her friend. "I'm not worried about him being in jail. It's more who the arresting officer is. We aren't their favorite people right now." She said then drank the rest of her crown royal. "Things will turn out okay Sam; just have some faith in God. He'll look out for our guys." Janet said reassuringly. "Annie, do you know a story about the colonels for time in jail? We could all use a good laugh right about now." Sophia asked politely. Annie just smiled widely at her request. "This is the story JJ didn't want told but for you I'll spill the beans." She answered mischievously.

"JJ's first time in Jail surprisingly was after he came back from Air Force BMT ( _Basic Military Training_ ). He came back with the intention to reconcile with Mary Ann." Annie said accepting the cup of coffee from Janet with a thank you.

"Was he successful in his attempt? Jack can be very persuasive." Sam asked feeling jealous of Mary Ann for no logical reason. "Sadly no, but unfortunately for him the most popular girl in his high school class found out JJ was in town." She said with no hint of hatred. "Don't tell me, Tiffany loved men in uniforms." Sam asked feeling the green eyed monster rising. "This doesn't end well, does it?" Sophia asked not really referring to Annie's story. "No it doesn't. Tiffany found JJ at the local bar dressed to kill. You see JJ was the only guy that wouldn't wag his tongue at her in school despite her hints. My brother never liked fake people or ones with no humor. JJ didn't trust them to have his back." She added getting nods of agreement from Sophia and Sam. "He's still that. You can add diplomats and certain politicians to that list to." Janet said sipping her coffee.

"Do I want to know how he ended up in jail or is it best I don't know for Jacks health?" Sam asked smirking. "The colonel can take care of himself so please continue." Sophia asked smiling at the thought of Sam beating on him for no reason. It'd make up for all those pranks gone bad. "I believe he can too Annie, besides Jack would have to come in the infirmary for treatment." Janet added grinning evilly. "Yes Annie, please continue. Jack is a big bad full bird colonel." Sam replied smiling as well. "I bet the two of you would enjoy the impromptu sparing session, wouldn't you Sam?" Sophia said bursting out laughing along with the others. Sam blushed behind her coffee motioning for Annie to continue.

"Tiffany was jealous of Mary Ann so finding out she wouldn't take him back spurred her into action. This was her chance get the one that got away. She found JJ in a corner both alone drinking his woes away. The two of them talked about the normal stuff like anyone else. This time around though JJ noticed her hints. So when Tiffany took his hand my brother followed." Annie told the others holding back fits of laughter. "What's so funny Annie? From the way you're telling the story Jacks about to score with an ex cheer leader." Sophia said feeling Sam glare at her. "I bet this is where Tiffany gets disappointed by a rude interruption." Janet guessed correctly kicking her friends' legs. "For his sake there better be a rude interruption." Sam replied sweetly through a forced smile.

"Try her father who happens to be the town police chief. A person reported two people making out in the back seat of a Pontiac Bonneville. The responding officer arrived in time to get eye full of Tiffany's chest." Annie said laughing so hard she almost spilled her coffee. Sam just looked at her wondering what was so funny about that. She'd be mortified to be caught that exposed. "Let me guess..." Sophia asked then continued. "...she yanked her dress up so fast in shock it ripped!" to which Annie nodded laughing more. "She had to hold it up with her arms too. JJ didn't know what was going on other than her sudden change of heart. He sat up causing her to lose her balance falling face first into his chest." Annie said with a huge smile. "The deputy reported back asking how he should handle this given it involved the chiefs daughter who was of age by the way." Sam started to smile seeing where this was going thus getting more interested. Sophia and Janet on the other hand saw it as blackmail material. "So...what happened besides Tiffany getting denied by a nosey neighbor?" Sophia asked. Sam looked at her friend smirking. "Sounds like something that happened to you by your comments." Janet asked what Sam was thinking. "I can neither confirm nor deny events factious or otherwise." Sophia said with a straight face pouring more coffee in her cup.

Annie smiled really big enjoying the night as were. It's been a long while since she could let her hair down so to speak. Sam was reserved until she unwound. Janet was downright mischievous while Sophia was the wild child. "To make a long story short her father showed up very unhappy. He made the two of them stand outside of her car in full view of everyone passing by. Tiffany had to continue to hold up her dress while JJ just had his clothes rumpled." Annie replied letting what she said settle in before continuing. "He first read them the riot act before throwing them both in Jail. Of course he had his wife bring their daughter some new clothing." This information made them all laugh really hard. "That's so rich, shaming his daughter by throwing her in jail. That had to be embarrassing!" Sophia added bending over in laughter remembering her own experiences.

"What did your grandparents say? I bet they were very unhappy with Jack." Sam asked making mental notes herself for later use. "That's the best part. They were out of town at the time leaving me to bail him out in the morning." Annie answered grinning widely. "Let me get this straight?" Janet said as she poured more coffee in her cup. "He was caught with the town trollop whose father happened to be the chief of police. They were of age but still ended up in jail. My only questions are these? Did the colonel beg you not to tell your grandparents and what were the charges?" Janet asked smiling at the possibilities.

Sam drank her coffee while listening but her mind was on Jack and Daniel. Where they okay? Would Ron and Teal'C be able to bail them out without problems?

"I bet he did! I know I did when my brother caught me for underage drinking once. He read me the riot act." Sophia added further confirming her rebellious past. "JJ didn't get the chance to beg. I just told him he owed me big time leading him out by his ear the next morning. That alone embarrassed him to no end." Annie's had them rolling once again even Sam. Janet got up and looked out the window then her watch which showed it to be 0122hrs. In the 2 hours they spent sobering up Teal'C and Ron apparently were able to bail the guys out. Now Jack and Daniel were arguing about something rather important if she went by Daniels wild hand gestures.

A/N: One more chapter to go people. I like this chapter much better than the previous one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed.

 _ **LoneWolfO'Neill**_


	4. Chapter 4: Women's Logic

**Chapter 4:** _**A Women's Logic**_

"This is your entire fault Space Monkey, you go first!" Jack ordered his drunken friend. "Jack! They won't hurt you, I promise!" Daniel replied trying to reason with Jack waving his hands about. "Let's test your faith then? Just remember Sam does have a mean streak that comes out during sparring practice." Jack countered hoping to prompt Daniel to enter first becoming a human shield of sorts. "You could have told her no Jaack!" Daniel countered planting his feet in defiance.

Ron and Teal'C just watched the two bicker like siblings over who broke the lamp. Ron held back a snicker noticing Sam and Janet peering out one window while Annie and Sophia used another. "Indeed Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neill. You could've declined to partake in the ritual of dancing avoiding Lt. Col. Carter's wrath." Teal'C interrupted the two best friends earning a glare from Jack and a thank you from Daniel. "He's right sir, that's why I didn't go anywhere near the dance floor for fear of being snagged." Ron aka Lurch added with a straight face.

- _Never Let Success Get to your head. Never let Failure get to your Heart_.-

Annie laughed then whispered to Sophia..."Watch this!" she said then walked to the front door. "JJ..! You're out of jail! Here I thought we would have to bail you out like last time." Annie told her brother grinning from ear to ear. Jack just shoved Daniel towards the open door getting a "Hey..! No fair Jack. I'm your friend not a human shield!" The other women bent over in laughter at their friend's words. "I never said you were Space Monkey. Just get inside so we can get this over with. Annie, I'm sooo glad to see your still here." Jack replied while pushing Daniel through the door first. She smiled as the two passed by her then thanked Teal'C and Ron for retrieving the two jail birds. "This night is just getting better and better." Sophia said to Sam. "Why is that, because the two of can't stay out of trouble." Sam asked deciding on a course of action with Jack. Sophia smiled then let out a yawn. "...because I have enough intel to share with the base grapevine now." Sam just rolled her eyes at the comment locking eyes with Jack.

"I smell...coffee!" Daniel said to no one in particular making a bee line for the kitchen leaving Jack without a barrier. "Well, you know where you rate Janet." Sophia said smirking as her friend huffed with hands on her hips. "Men have one track minds and his is coffee or old books." Janet replied with crossed arms.

Jack decided feign ignorance hoping it would work. "Hi, did you ladies have a good night?" Sam looked at Jack motioning him over with her index finger. ' _Damn, she's not buying it_. He thought to himself. Ron just slapped his CO on the shoulder winking at Teal'C mischievously. "Well sir, this is where I take my leave. Bev is waiting for me and it late." He informed his CO disappearing quickly through the door. "Be like that; leave a friend at his time of need." Jack yelled to Ron then closed the door. "O'Neill, I am still here for moral support." Teal'C replied giving him a slap on the shoulder. "...and I'll be right over there!" Sophia pointed indicating the lazy boy with a yawn.

 _-Talk Low, Talk slow and don't talk too much! John Wayne-_

"Hey...I need that ear Sam!" he said as she led him towards the enclosed patio. "You have a spare, beside's I'm sure _Thor_ could repair it...Jack!" Sam replied closing the patio door behind her. "When did it become okay to pick a superior officer Lt. Col..." Jack started to say but was cut off by Sam. "Don't you dare pull rank JJ? To answer your question I can do it because I'm your girlfriend now." She said crossing her arms giving him the 'you need to apologize' look. Jack reconsidered giving a sarcastic response given Sam's body language then tugged at his ear making sure it was still attached properly. Jack chose to forget about being called JJ, self preservation being the reason.

He looked at Sam after making sure his ear was okay. The two of them had a brief silent conversation with their eyes like they did in the field. "If you're mad about the bar fight there's no reason to worry about repercussions. Pete and his friends on the other hand are in a world of hurt." He said grinning hoping that news would make her happy. Sam tapped her feet listening to jack talk intensifying her stare willing him to get to the point. 'Okay, so not what she wanted to hear.' ...receiving the message clearly.

"The bar owner didn't press charges. The waitress told the cops I tried to avoid a fight as well. They even got Daniels charges..." is all Jack got out before Sam spoke. "You danced with TIFFANY Jack!" she crooned like he had committed a crime against humanity. Realizing he was dealing with women's logic Jack fell back on lessons he learned from his first marriage.

"Carter, it was just a dance that meant nothing. If Daniel hadn't told her about my dancing skills none of this would have happened." He told her placing his hands on Sam's shoulders looking into her baby blues hoping she would be reasonable. Jack also hoped to defect blame to Daniel.

"Daniel's not the one that danced with her _**Jack!**_ Was it just like when you returned from Air Force BMT?" Sam asked brushing off his hands from her shoulders stepping away. Jack looked at Sam then back inside noticing Annie hug Teal'C in the living room. Sam looked as if she was about to cry over this unimportant dance in his eyes. From a women's point of view it was like he cheated. If his sister had kept her mouth shut there'd be no need for damage control right now. "Samantha, I'll answer any question you want about that past incident. It's in the past, way in the past, but if we are to have a future there needs to be no secrets." Jack replied getting a nod as Sam let out a breath she was holding in. With Samantha's nod he knew why Annie told that story.

-"You ended that sentence with a preposition!" Jack O'Neill-

"If you two will excuse me I probably need to brew another pot of coffee. Daniel is probably ready for more." Janet said leaving her other two guests. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson has an unhealthy addiction to caffeine." He replied then followed Annie into the living room. "Teal'C, how long has Samantha and JJ been in love." She asked getting right to the point. Teal'C looked through the patio doors seeing his friends in deep discussion then back at Jacks sister. "You are observant as an eagle and cunning as a wolf." He told her earning a smirk in response. "Lt. Col. Carter and O'Neill have had mutual feelings six years now. Changes have surfaced with in command structure giving them this opportunity." Teal'C explained taking a seat only after Jacks sister sat.

Sophia drank the rest of her coffee then yawned once more. "That change effected lots of people. It also opened many doors to. Teal'C got promoted to 2IC of our team." She added getting comfortable. "Indeed, I am now O'Neill's 2IC. It is a great honor to serve with your brother." He told her as they glanced to the patio. Annie smile softly seeing her plan come together. "Annie Wade, It is my belief you intentionally divulged information on O'Neill's past to achieve openness." She looked at her brother's big friend placing a hand over her heart. "I have no Idea what you're talking about Murray. I made a promise to JJ not to say a thing about being caught with Tiffany in the back seat of her car." Teal'C just nodded in understanding. "You _**'let the feline out of the bag'**_ to foster openness between the two did you not?" he asked for conversation purposes. Teal'C knew that both Lt. Col. Carter and O'Neill where not the greatest on sharing personnel feelings.

A soft snore from Sophia got their attention. "Sophia has succumbed to the sandman. It would not be wise of us to wake her unexpectedly. Her nightmares are most violent at times." Teal'C informed Annie. "Everyone has their demons to slay Murray." She said honestly thinking about her own concerning the death of her parents. "To answer your question, yes I told that story on purpose. The secrets JJ kept from Sara ultimately helped destroyed their marriage. Charlie's death was just the final straw." Annie said softly as not to wake Sophia. "You are indeed wise and caring Annie Wade. Lt. Col. Carters and O'Neill's love is strong and pure. If it is to survive they need to communicate effectively sharing things we are not privileged to." Teal'C complimented her with a slight bow. "Thank you Murray, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" she said standing up straightening her dress. "I would advise against venturing into the kitchen at this time." He warned her as she started walking towards the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Are you implying that I'm going to see something I shouldn't?" Annie asked sarcastically while ignoring both Murray's advice and her brother's stare.

-"Bigfoot saw me but nobody believes him."-

Jack led Samantha over to a deck chair sitting down then pulling her onto his lap. "Okay, feel free to pick my mind about Tiffany or anything else." He said caressing Sam's hand. She took a deep breath looking away into the night sky gathering her thoughts. "I know it's irrational of me to be jealous of something that happened in the past but I am a woman so..." Sam said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "That is very obvious Samantha. If you're jealous of girl I knew in high school my rugged good looks have only improved then." He said causing Sam to blush punching him in the arm for good measure.

With a yawn Sam glanced inside seeing Jacks sister hurriedly take a seat on the love seat. "If you weren't attracted to her in high school why did you accept her advances? She asked honestly. Jack took a moment to remember that summer before replying. "When Mary Ann ended it I was heartbroken. She didn't want me joining the military at all. The more I tried to reason with her the more stubborn she got." He told Sam remembering the hurt of losing a first love. "What was her problem with the military? The pro's out weighted the cons." She asked silently thanking God that Jack didn't follow Mary Ann's wishes. "Her father was a load master for a C5 Galaxy. Once he became an instructor they bounced around until his retirement. She didn't want to go through that again." Jack explained noticing Sam yawning more frequently. "That's a lame excuse to break up with a hunk like you." She replied laying her head on his shoulder. Jack knew it wouldn't be long before Sam fell asleep. She was doing exactly what Sara used to do after he came back from missions.

"I was hoping Mary Ann would change her mind once she saw me in uniform." He told getting lost in her baby blues. "Again she was a fool. You look sooo sexy in them I get turned on every time." Sam said in her sleepy haze causing Jacks eyebrow raise like Teal'C. "To make a long story short I was down in the dumps so I figured why not." Jack told her being completely honest with her. He never even told Sara about Tiffany, it never came up but none the less it felt kind of good sharing it with Sam. "So it meant nothing to you then." She said trying to fight of sleep. "It was forgettable because I was hurting and needed an outlet Samantha. Lust is fleeting while love comes from the heart." Jack told her as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you too Jack..." Sam said with a smile laying her head back down finally succumbing to the sandman.

He looked at his watch noticing the time, 0312hrs. "Time to head home, Sheppard Book will give us hell Monday if we're not there for church." Jack looked at Sam seeing her dead to the world at this point.

- _Careful, Boy...I am old for a Good Reason!_ -

Jack carried a sleeping Samantha inside getting a smirk from his sister and a raised eyebrow form Teal'C. "Haven't you ever seen Sleeping Beauty Teal'C?" he asked smiling as Sam stirred a little. Annie took a few pictures using her flip phone for prosperity. Janet came around the corner humming lightly adjusting her clothing. "Did I miss something campers? Jack asked already figuring things out. "No; what's there to too figure out JJ?" Annie said clearly hiding something. "Daniel Jackson and Dr. Frasier were engaging in adult behavior. Annie Wade did not head my warning to avoid the kitchen O'Neill." Teal'C informed his friend deadpan. "Teal'C..!" Janet screeched as Annie blushed then finding her phone very interesting. "I presume you were successful in getting Daniel Jackson under control Dr. Frasier." He continued with a subtle smirk only his friends would know. "I know you're not afraid of needles but I can get bigger ones mister!" Janet threatened with her hands on hips.

Teal'C bowed his head slightly returning his attention to O'Neill. "O'Neill, may I 'crash' at your place for the night? I can use my lazy boy while Annie Wade can have the spare room." He asked knowing they had church in the morning. Jack looked at his sister getting a nod of approval. "Charles will be by in the morning JJ, maybe we'll be able to attend church with you guys. Is Samantha staying at your place as well?" She asked wondering how her brother wasn't growing tired from holding Sam.

"That won't be a problem at all. There's plenty of room at my place. Sam keeps clothing at my place for situations like this Annie." Jack answered then turned his attention to his napoleon power monger friend. "Will Sophia be okay here tonight Janet? If not I can follow Teal'C while he drives Sophia home in her corvette." He asked never tiring of holding Sam. This wasn't lost on Janet or the others but they let it slide due to the time. "She'll be fine Jack, come morning Sophia will be pestering me about what she missed. Daniel is out cold right now so he won't a problem until morning. Go, we'll clean up in the morning." Janet said indicating Sophia and herself.

 _-No chaos without order, no good without evil!-_

 _ **(For story reference the church is located on the mountain past the first check point.**_ )

Jack pulled into the church looking for a place to park his truck complaining about small cars. Sam smiled and waved to Sheppard Book talking with Walter at the door. The place was packed per usual so much to Sam's displeasure he parked in the dirt once again. She knew how he loved kicking up the dirt sometimes. It reminded him of the road leading to the cabin in Minnesota. Teal'C nodded in his approval at the choice of spots earning him a mock glare from Sam. "It's too bad your sister and brother in-law couldn't join us, I'm sure she would've loved the church. I love how picturesque it is." She commented to no one in particular. "Indeed you are correct. The worship houses on Chulak were very ornate with many reminders of Apophis greatness." Teal'C added getting out then opening her door. "Thank you Teal'C, do you know what has happened to the building since his down fall?" Sam asked taking Jacks hand as they walked. Teal'C clasped his hands behind his back following beside the couple. "It is being converted into a house of worship similar to this one. Sheppard Book visited Chulak on several occasions as a missionary. There are many that wish to know more about Jesus Christ and his teachings. I personally have joined one of Sheppard Books bible studies on base." He informed his friends. "That's great 'T', I should do that myself, but with being 2IC of the... _ouch_!" Jack said giving Sam a questioning look receiving her message loud and clear. "What time is the bible study 'T', we'd love to attend." He replied getting a hand squeeze of approval from Sam.

- _Do or do not, there is no try! Yoda_ -

Sheppard Book waved at Sam as she passed. Her smile was truly a ray of sunshine as Col. O'Neill told him once. "Put me down for $100.00 Hustler." He said which caused Walter's wife to role her eyes. Walter wrote it down in his book then pocketing the money. "Okay, you're down for January 5th of next year. Do you have some inside information perhaps Sheppard?" he asked curiously. "No inside information Walter, just faith in the date." Book said patting his bookie on the shoulder as Elly pulled her wayward husband inside rolling her eyes once more.

Suddenly out of now where a red headed blur hugged him. "Cassandra, what have I told you about doing that!" Janet admonished her daughter. "But mom..! He don't...mind do you Book?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "No my child, it's always a pleasure to see you even if you are sneaky as your dad." He replied patting Cassie's messy hair. "Sheppard, I look forward to your sermon and our discussion afterwards." Daniel said greeting him with a firm handshake from his time in the field. "I do as well. God is patient Daniel, one day it will all make since to you. Janet, you look nice today. Is that a new dress?" Book replied good naturedly as Daniel led Cassie inside to fine a seat leaving the two to talk.

"Sheppard Book, I apologize for the dirt we are tracking in. Jack insisted on parking in the back 40 again." Sam said ignoring Jacks rolling eyes. "Don't worry about it Samantha, I'll just make him sweep the entrance again unless..." Book said leaving a hint for the sarcastic Colonel. "Front pew it is... _again!_ " Jack answered getting a smile from the man of God. "Indeed!" Teal'C added with a nod to Book. Jack shook his hand then followed Sam inside. Teal'C watched the two enter before speaking. "Sheppard Book, I have questions in need of answers. Would it be permissible for me to join in your weekly discussion with Daniel Jackson?" He asked genuinely. "Yes you may Teal'C; I find your questions most interesting and eye opening." He replied. "I thank you Sheppard Book." Teal'C said with a bow then headed inside himself. Book scanned the parking lot not seeing any stragglers. He then closed the doors with a smile. The Sheppard was pleased if for only one reason, the people in this building still believed despite what they saw out there. A universe created by Gods hand filled with many mysteries yet to be solved.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my stories thus far. They have been both fun and challenging to write. This story concludes the _Glory of God_ series. The next series will be ' _Test of Faith'_ revolving around the characters resolve, strength and perseverance. Again, thanks to all of you.

-Wait, there's more! For just $19.99 you get this bonus scene.-

 **Monday around 1200hrs:** A very pissed and angry Pete Shanahan walks out of the city lock up cursing Jack O'Neill. "I thought I had him Jessie, I really did! It was like he suddenly gained super human strength!" He told his wife of a few weeks. "Not even Nick with all his mixed martial arts experience?" she asked opening the passenger side door of her Jeep. Pete just shook his head in disgust. "Nick almost had his hand crushed by the bastard, I mean literally crushed! He had to go to the emergency room for fractures in his hand." Pete replied closing his door tossing the empty bag in the back. "I still don't understand how he's up and walking around. The man should still be dead if not in the hospital." Jessie pondered out loud already knowing the answer but not sharing it yet. "That has me wondering if we were set up to fail. If that's not the case there's something really fishy going on inside that mountain, maybe alien type stuff." Pete said pulling onto the road heading home for a shower and clean clothes.

Pete still couldn't get over being treated like a common citizen. That's another one he owed the colonel. She could tell her husband was on the verge of yelling by his death grip on the steering wheel. Pete needed an outlet and he was going to get it. "Tell you what baby..." Jessie said in a low purr while running her hand over his leg getting his full undivided attention. "...to celebrate that no charges were filed along with your release to me I'll join you in the shower." This brought a huge smile on Pete's face as he took her hand in his. "I'm all yours then, no need to be gentle babe." Jessie kissed his hand smiling inward. This was her chance to convince Pete become a host as well. "Then after our _long...hot shower_ I could show you a way to even or tip the odds in your favor next time you face the colonel." Pete looked over at his wife with love and desire yet wondered what she meant about evening the odds. It didn't matter at the moment because he was going to get some loving from a beautiful woman and then some.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed the Movie Type end credits scene...Potato Head can never just go away can he _ **..? Muhahahahahahahahaha and Ha**_!


End file.
